The semi-finished furniture market is very popular in the United States. Many people from all walks of life choose to take their furniture home in a box for home assembly rather than wait for assembly and delivery of the finished furniture. There is often a substantial savings associated with this practice since the consumer did not have to pay for the assembly and delivery of the furniture. Unfortunately, if the furniture is difficult to assemble, this practice can end up being a bad experience for the consumer. It is important, therefore, to provide furniture kits which are very easy to assemble, even for lay people.